


With a Little Help from Our Friend

by beltainefaerie



Category: Dr Who - Fandom, Good Omens, Torchwood
Genre: Assumptions, Captain Jack Harkness is a great kisser and an even better wingman, Feelings, First Time jitters, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Other, bar hook-up (kinda), happy ending I promise, would you just talk to each other?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: Aziraphale thinks he should lose his virginity before confessing his feelings to Crowley. When he picks up an old friend in a bar, things do not exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Jack Harkness (Doctor Who
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	With a Little Help from Our Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Merindab (janto321) for cheerleading.
> 
> This fic involves Aziraphale snogging Captain Jack Harkness and implications that Crowley has done the same. If that will bug you, go enjoy something different.

Aziraphale was frustrated. Well, concerned. Well, more than concerned, actually he was worried. Anxious.

He didn’t like to admit such things, but he was aware that Crowley was a demon and as such had millennia of temptations under his belt. So to speak. 

When Aziraphale had performed temptations in his stead, they had been more of the drinking and gambling variety. Even in the rare times the temptations had been of a more carnal nature he had encouraged the humans into one another’s arms, never his own. Crowley would surely have much more in the way of worldly experience. A demon would, wouldn’t he? And there had been that business with that Italian artist once. Aziraphale had always been pretty certain that was more than a friendship, but who could tell. 

Anyway, how could he be what he so desperately wanted with Crowley if he hadn’t even… I mean he couldn’t start something and then get cold feet about it, could he? 

Resolutely Aziraphale straightened his shoulders. There was nothing else for it. He was going to have to sort it out. Some sort of deflowering was in order. He’d simply… he’d pick someone up in a bar. Yes. That was it. Isn’t that what the humans did these days? Or find a partner on the wide web thing, but that seemed far more complicated. A bar couldn’t be all that different from his old Gentlemen’s Club, could it? He certainly could have found a pleasure-minded human there if he had wished. 

He could probably find someone at the shop next door for that matter, but that somehow seemed so undignified. There was a place a few streets over that would likely do. He was absolutely certain he could find someone there. 

Well, no time like the present. He miracled what he thought qualified as suitable attire and set off. 

Though he thought of it as dressed down, with a pair of khakis and cream sports coat, Aziraphale in his fussy bow tie did not exactly blend in. He sat at a table by himself, watching the other patrons and occasionally the door when he recognized a familiar face. “Oh, of course. Who else?”Aziraphale sighed to himself as Mr. Javic Piotr Thane stepped into the bar and looked around. Although he was going by something else these days, wasn’t he? _What was it?_ Aziraphale’s forehead wrinkled in concentration. It had been the same now for ages and ages, though he couldn’t recall it. _Jeff? John?_

The man caught his eye with a smile and headed over. “Zira! Nice to see a familiar face. It’s been awhile, but you remember me, don’t you? Captain Jack Harkness,” the man said with an adorable wink and a firm handshake.

‘Zira’? Of all things! 

Still, there wasn’t really anyone in the world more suited to help him out, and with what he was trying to accomplish it hardly made sense to bristle at nicknames. Aziraphale took a deep breath, smiled, honestly batted his lashes, and offered to buy the “captain” a drink while they caught up.

It felt like no time at all when Jack took his hand. “Would you like to join me somewhere quieter?”

“I’d quite like that. My bookshop is rather close by.”

“So is my room.”

Jack drew Aziraphale up into his embrace, and kissed him, swaying gently with the music. 

“Oh, my.” Aziraphale breathed, then followed Jack out of the bar, wondering what he was getting himself into.

Jack kissed him again under the halo of a streetlamp and again pushed up against the brick wall of an alley. Jack pressed against Aziraphale as he snogged him rather thoroughly. Jack’s cock was hard against him and Aziraphale realized abruptly that he hadn’t made any effort at all. He froze.

“What’s wrong,” Jack asked?

“I’m not sure I can really do this.” Aziraphale confessed. 

“It seemed like you were having a good time, but we don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Jack assured him. 

“It’s just that, there’s someone else and I- I’m sorry, I really should have thought this through more. You’ve been such a dear, but…”

“Hey. It’s alright. That red haired fellow?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Crowley, yes. I once told him he was going too fast for me, but I’ve changed my mind. If he’d like to go from zero to 120, I don’t want to put him off. In fact, I think I rather like the idea of keeping up; I just want to be ready for the challenge.” 

Jack smiled at him fondly. “Come with me. I know exactly how to solve this.”

\---

Crowley received a text that simply read, ‘Need your help’ along with the address of a nearby hotel. That man could get himself into and usually out of, nearly anything, so Crowley could hardly imagine what he needed him for. Still, couldn’t hurt. He tried to convince himself it was about the usefulness of favors owed and not just that he liked the man. He hadn’t heard from Captain Jack Harkness in millennia and now twice in the space of a week? He had to find out why. Curiosity and cats and all that.

In a snap he arrived. The door was unlocked and Crowley headed right in. “Hey there, Captain, what can I do for-” he began, then stopped short. 

A rather disheveled looking Aziraphale was sitting on Captain Jack Harkness’ bed. His lips looked swollen, his tie was loosened. His coat was draped over a chair and his braces had slipped off of one shoulder. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale squeaked, looking warily between the two men.

“It hardly feels like coincidence that I’ve run into both you lately, each seeking practically the same thing. Don’t get me wrong, I am more than happy to assist, but it seems like you are both trying to resolve a problem that doesn’t exist. “ He flashed them a bright smile. “I’ll leave you to it. If you need me, I’ll just be down the hall.” 

They both stared wide-eyed and hardly acknowledged when Jack slipped out of the room. 

Crowley stuttered out, “Angel?”

Aziraphale blushed, but managed a steady, “Yes, my dear?”

“You-” Crowley began, but stopped unsure of how to continue. 

“I picked up an old friend in a bar, because I didn’t know how to tell you that, I think, you don’t go too fast for me, my dear. If anything, I go too slow. But I’ve never. You see, I like many of the human pleasures, but I… that is to say, I’ve always preferred to try them with you.”

Crowley ran his thumb over Aziraphale’s kiss-swollen lips. “Looks like you tried a bit of something, yeah?”

Aziraphale’s blush deepened, ‘Well, as I said, I did pick up Jack in a bar and well, I just wanted to make sure I was ready to make things good for you. If you wanted… if you could see me that way. You don’t mind?” 

Crowley smiled, shaking his head. “Oh, Angel. I might have, um, had a similar notion recently. Jack put two and two together and here we are.” 

“Yes, here we are,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, leaning in.

Crowley cupped his cheek and kissed him tenderly. When they drew back, he whispered, “I, um, haven’t ever done more than this either. Just so that’s clear.”

“But you’re a demon! All those temptations...” Aziraphale looked truly shocked by the information.

“Just had to lead them to the right temptation. Usually each other.”

“So you didn’t have to...”

“Nope.” Crowley said, popping the p for emphasis.

“So we’ll be figuring things out together?”

“Yeah, angel. I’d like that.”  
They melted into each other’s arms. They’d figure it out. After all they had all the time in the world, together.


End file.
